


It seems I saw you in some teenage wet dream. (I like your get up if you know what I mean)

by LoserLucas (planetsandstars)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Fluffy Ending, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetsandstars/pseuds/LoserLucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you been good this year Ashton?” Luke asks with a smirk and if Ashton wasn’t currently so overwhelmed he might have scoffed at how unbearably cheesy that was.</p>
<p>Or Luke dresses up in a slutty Mrs Santa Claus costume as an early Christmas present to Ashton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It seems I saw you in some teenage wet dream. (I like your get up if you know what I mean)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first proper smut fic and I'm super nervous to post it.  
> I hope it's okay! 
> 
> (Title taken from This is Hardcore by Pulp)

“Have you been good this year Ashton?” Luke asks with a smirk and if Ashton wasn’t currently so overwhelmed he might have scoffed at how unbearably cheesy that was. As it is he continues to stand there stupidly staring at Luke. The thing is Luke’s wearing this ridiculous red dress with a white fur trim which just barely covers him up in a painfully teasing way, paired with the fact he’s wearing these completely ridiculous white socks which just brush the tops of thighs, really Ashton can’t be blamed for his speechlessness.

 

“You okay there Ash?” Luke asks him cheekily and it springs Ashton into action. No he is not okay, did Luke really think it was okay to tease him like this? He crosses to the bed, kneels down in front of Luke and crashes their lips together. If Luke wants to dress like a slut then he’ll be treated like one. Luke parts his lips to allow Ashton to lick into his mouth and it’s rather embarrassing how turned on his is already.

 

“Fuck” he breathes out when they move apart, Ashton notices Luke’s flushed skin and smirks, he can be just as much of a tease as Luke.

 

“So baby, what prompted this?” Ashton asks calmly as his hand moves along Luke’s thigh, stroking the soft material there.

 

“Wanted to surprise you, early Christmas present” that makes Ashton feel giddy although he won’t admit it. The thought of Luke going to the trouble of finding this costume, despite the potential for endless teasing from Calum and Michael, just for him, makes him feel stupidly warm and fuzzy.

 

“Do you like it?” Luke asks and there’s a hint of uncertainty about it, like he really _needs_ Ashton to reassure him, Luke is way too cute sometimes.

 

“I love it baby” he replies, resuming kissing Luke, his hand moving from Luke’s thigh to his cock, stroking slowly. Luke whimpers against Ashton’s mouth, the feeling too good, not that bothered by Ashton smirking at him, at how quickly his body responds to Ashton’s touch. Ashton moves his hand away and stands up. Luke whines at the loss of feeling.

 

“You can’t come _yet_ baby, we haven’t started anything yet” and Luke’s head swims with all the possible things Ashton could do to him. Ashton returns to the bed a moment layer, minus his jumper but with the rest of his clothes intact. Luke leans forwards to tug at the hem of his t-shirt but he moves away

 

“Not yet baby you have to be _patient_ ” and Luke both loves and hates how much of a tease Ashton’s being. Luke watches in impatient anticipation as Ashton slicks his fingers up and gets into place. Luke knew he could have just prepped himself, that it would have made things far quicker, but getting fingered by Ashton is one of his favourite things because Ashton’s just so practised and _good_ at it.

 

“Jesus Ashton can you just _do_ something” Luke demands and Ashton tuts.

 

“Such a needy little slut” but he traces his fingers around Luke’s hole, teasing for as long as he can, before pushing in inside slowly. It isn’t nearly enough but better than nothing and Luke lets out a whimper because Ashton was _finally_ doing something. Ashton keeps moving his finger in out and out for longer than he needs to because Luke could easily take another one but he wants to see Luke squirm and beg for him.

 

“Ashton” Luke whines, “ _please_ , I want more”

 

“Do you now?” Ashton asks, “ and when did we decide that you could choose what I do?” Luke’s breath catches in his throat because he _loves_ it when Ashton gets like this, so _controlling_ ; it’s overwhelming in the most perfect way possible.

 

“Answer me Luke”

 

“I . . . we didn’t”

 

“Exactly, so we’re going to do this my way from now on thank you” he resumes his movements and adds another finger soon after. There’s nothing Ashton likes more than seeing Luke completely fucked out and considering how whiney and flushed Luke is from just two of his fingers he guesses tonight will be good. He’s been carefully avoiding Luke’s spot so far, working him up, being an awful tease about it so when he does brush it Luke flinches in surprise.

 

“ _Oh_ , there, _please_ ” Ashton smirks down at Luke, at how hard he is already, how pink his skin is.

 

“Here baby?” he asks, pressing up against it again.

 

“ _Yes_ ” Luke breathes out.

 

“Okay” Ashton adds another finger but carries on taking his time, he might be almost painfully hard in his jeans just from watching Luke come undone in his slutty little outfit but he can wait, he wants to push Luke right to the edge first. Luke’s hand makes a move to touch himself and Ashton has to slap it away.

 

“No baby, no yet”

 

“But . . .”

 

“No ‘buts’, just wait” Ashton continues fingering Luke at a steady pace amidst Luke writhing around on the bed and his whimpers and whines.

 

“I’m. So. Close” Luke pants out, arm thrown across his face because a part of him is still awkward about being loud in bed despite the amount of times Ashton’s reassured him it’s fine.

 

“Okay’ Ashton says and pulls his fingers out. Luke takes in a sharp breath and groans at the loss of sensation.

 

“Why . . .?” he leans up, looks at Ashton.   


“I’ve told you Luke, my way. I want you to kneel on the floor now for me baby” Ashton knows how much Luke loves sucking Ashton’s cock, how hard he gets from it, from the feeling of Ashton filling his mouth so wonderfully. He especially loves it when Ashton holds him down, fucks into him as he pleases, gets off from being _used_. Sometimes Ashton can’t believe Luke is _real_. Luke nods, lip caught between his teeth, and moves into place. Ashton sits on the edge of the bed and Luke shuffles closer, eager. Ashton smirks at him.

 

“You’re such a _whore_ Luke, always so desperate”

 

“Get to it then” Ashton snaps, returning to the situation at hand and watches as Luke works at Ashton’s jeans- it wasn’t _his_ fault, he didn’t know what Luke was planning and after some hassle they get them off. Ashton can’t resist leaning forwards to kiss Luke again before he does anything because Luke is far to pretty on his knees for him. Then he puts his hand on Luke’s head and pushes him forwards. He doesn’t need to. Luke is perfectly capable of giving Ashton ha, it’s more he loves feeling completely in Ashton’s control. Luke’s always tentative at first, kitten licking his tip before taking him in fully. Sometimes he hates being teased but mostly he loves it.

 

It’s always the best feeling when Luke finally gets his mouth around him properly. Luke knows how to work his mouth beautifully around Ashton’s cock it’s ridiculous, Ashton’s always in danger of coming just from looking down and seeing Luke with his pale skin flushed and wet lashes and innocent eyes. The innocence is all just an act, because Luke can be terribly _filthy_ in bed but it’s one that gets to Ashton.

 

Luke rests his hands on Ashton’s thighs but quickly gets pulled off Ashton’s cock.

 

“No baby, put your hands behind your back” Luke looks up at him in surprise; Ashton usually loves it when Luke touches him so doesn’t often make him do it.

 

“Go on” Ashton says and Luke complies, wrapping a hand around his other wrist, he loves it as soon as he’s in position, the feeling it gives him. He almost wishes Ashton would tie him up or something; he makes a mental note to mention it to Ashton later. Luke lets Ashton push back into his mouth.

 

“Fuck” Ashton pants out, tangling his fingers in Luke’s hair and pushing him further down. Luke makes a surprised chocking sound but recovers. Ashton thrusts tentatively into Luke’s mouth, testing how much he can take. A few tears leak out of the corner of Luke’s eyes and he pulls back, letting Luke breathe.

 

“You okay baby?” Ashton asks, stroking his cheek. Luke looks up at him and nods, leans forwards and takes Ashton back into his mouth. Always so desperate. Ashton tangles his fingers back into Luke’s hair; it’s ridiculous how close he is already. Still he fucks into Luke’s mouth a few more times, as hard as he dare without hurting Luke, just because they both love it so much.

 

“Stop” he pulls Luke off him and catches his breath, looks over to see Luke with a slight smirk on his face.

 

“Don’t get cocky baby,” Ashton warns, standing up, and it’s the fact that he’s on his knees and has to look _up_ at Ashton, in this incredibly slutty outfit and acting like such a _whore_ that turns Luke on so much. Ashton lifts Luke back onto the bed and kisses him again, pushing his tongue into Luke’s mouth. His hands go to Luke’s thighs again, going ever so close to his cock but not quite, Luke whimpers against Ashton’s mouth. Ashton lays Luke down gently and kisses him again. (If he could he’d spend 80% of his life kissing like, the other 20% drumming of course.)

 

Luke bucks his hips up to try to get some friction on his cock; he’s _painfully_ hard now. Ashton tuts.

 

“Stop that” Luke looks up at Ashton, at the hard expression on his face and decides he’s not going to listen. He moves his hand down to touch himself.

 

“Did you hear me Luke?” Ashton asks calmly, eyebrow raised.

 

“Yes” Luke replies, his hand moving along himself once before Ashton slaps it away.

 

“And?”

 

“I _need_ to” Luke replies, moving his hand back. Ashton looks stunned.

 

“You’re so needy aren’t you?”

 

“Yes” Luke breathes out, “you should punish me for it” Ashton knows where Luke’s going with his.

 

“Should I? Tell me, what exactly should I punish you for?”

 

“For being a slut” Luke replies, bucking his hips up again to meet Ashton’s “I’m just such a terrible little whore Ashton” Ashton should laugh at Luke being so over the top if he wasn’t so amazed by it.

 

“Yes you are Luke” Ashton says, voice calm, “now get on your hands and knees for me” it’s not often they fuck in this position; Ashton usually wants to see Luke’s face. But secretly it’s Luke’s favourite. He loves feeling open and exposed for Ashton to see and the fact he’s wearing a dress makes it all the more better. Luke gets into position and the tiny length of the dress doesn’t hide anything.

 

Fuck Luke was far too hot for his own good.

 

“Could you imagine if Calum and Michael could see you now” Ashton comments, his finger rubbing across Luke’s hole just to tease him some more, “if they could see what a slut you are” Luke groans as Ashton pushes a finger back inside

 

“Maybe we should show them one day” Luke is so overwhelmingly hard he could cry and Ashton teasing him isn’t helping.

 

“Fuck, Ashton, just fuck me already” Ashton snorts.

 

“You’d better beg better than that” he presses his finger against Luke’s spot and Luke whines and presses back against it.

 

“Stop that” Ashton warns.

 

“I . . . _please_ fuck me Ashton please, I just need you cock inside me _please_ ” Ashton removes his finger and Luke whimpers at the loss.

 

“That’s better baby,” Ashton murmurs in his ear and a moment later Ashton presses in. Luke whimpers again because he’ll never get used to this. Ashton feels to perfect inside him, fills him up so beautifully. Ashton gives Luke time to adjust because he doesn’t want to hurt him before he starts moving. He sets a wonderfully rough pace, his cock slamming into Luke as if he’s only there as an object for Ashton to use to get off which makes Luke feel dizzy. Ashton’s always amazed by his ability to turn Luke into an incoherent mess. He loves the sounds Luke makes, how he always begs him for more, his little gasps and moans.

 

Ashton’s hitting against his prostate purposefully now and Luke’s letting out a mixture of breathy profanities and low moans and it’s not long before Luke feels the familiar coiling in his stomach.

 

“Close” he says.

 

“Don’t you dare come yet” Ashton warns, not stilling his movements.

 

“What?”

 

“You can’t come yet”

 

“Ashton please” Luke sounds close to tears but if he wanted punishment than that’s what he’ll get.

 

“No, if you come then you have to stay dressed like that all throughout tomorrow”

 

“ _What_?” Luke sounds completely distressed and Ashton almost feels sorry for him, almost gives in and snakes his hand around to jerk him off but he holds. He continues his rough pace until he’s close himself. Luke is definitely crying now and Ashton strokes his waist gently as he comes, fucking into Luke a few more times before pulling out. He has to resists the urge to just flop down on the bed because Luke has been so good and patient for him. He gently turns Luke onto his back and puts his hand around his cock.

 

“You’re so perfect for me Luke, so good baby’ he tells Luke as he finally gets to come.

 

*

 

Luke looks completely drained when Ashton returns from the bathroom with a cloth. Ashton nudges him gently.

 

“Luke?”

 

“I’m asleep” Ashton smiles fondly.

 

“Come on, let me clan you up” he lets Ashton roll him onto his back and run the washcloth over him.

 

“Luke?”

 

“What?” Luke’s practically asleep again.

 

“I love you” Ashton tosses the cloth away and wraps his arms around Luke, tucking him safely into his side.

 

“Mm, me too”

 

“What, you love yourself?” Ashton teases.

 

“No, you silly” Ashton pets Luke’s hair, “you should probably get changed”

 

“I’m, too tired . . . wait I don’t have to wear it tomorrow do I?”

 

“Of course not” Ashton replies and Luke sighs and scrunches himself up smaller so he can fit more comfortably against Ashton. Ashton thinks he’s so lucky to have Luke, he can’t see either Michael or Calum dressing up . . . and actually that’s not something he wants to thinks about, he shudders.

 

“Thanks for the present Luke, makes mine seen a little lame now”

 

“It’ll be great” Luke says sleepily and Ashton’s sure he doesn’t even know what he’s saying, “don’t worry about it” Ashton just smiles fondly and pulls Luke impossibly closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (By the way I don't actually like words like 'slut', I think they're pretty gross and sexist and were only used for the purposes of this story.)


End file.
